


The Warmth

by idiotbrothers



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Dream Sex, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, POV Cody Ko, PWP without Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Indulgent, Sensuality, Sharing a Bed, Touching, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotbrothers/pseuds/idiotbrothers
Summary: Cody's subconscious is one step ahead of him.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	The Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> RPF Disclaimer: This shit be fake! If you show this to anyone associated with TMG I will personally crawl out of your screen and wag my finger disapprovingly at you.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by Incubus.

“Cody,” Noel says, cupping the back of Cody’s neck with a warm palm, eyes boring into him, “you need to chill the fuck out.”   
  
“Yeah,” Cody says, shivering minutely when Noel’s fingers dip into the collar of his shirt, tracing around to massage his clavicle in gentle circular movements.

“Let me take care of you,” Noel murmurs, mouth suddenly against his ear, and Cody’s breaths get audibly harsher, Noel’s other hand sliding into position between Cody’s legs, their faces so close that they’re sharing air.

Noel fits their mouths together, and it’s hot and slick and Cody’s heart is pounding out of his chest, his thoughts a tattered mess of _Noel Noel Noel_ , bits and pieces of the aching lust overtaking him leaking out in small, broken noises.

“I _know_ ,” Noel says, the words coming out with this heady weight to them, and presses his index and middle fingers into Cody’s willing mouth to quiet him. Cody sucks on them mindlessly, enraptured, overwhelmed with how perfect this moment is - Noel’s fingers in his mouth and on his dick and his body crowded up against Cody’s, his lips moving from Cody’s throat to his chin to his earlobe.  
  
“You’re fuckin’ perfect,” Noel says to him, in this deep, raspy tone of voice that drives Cody _insane_ , his hands digging into Noel’s shoulders as he lets Noel’s fingers slip out of his mouth, spit all over his chin when he pulls Noel into another searing, sloppy kiss.

He wants to say something, anything, to express just how good Noel makes him feel, how right now, he’s the center of Cody’s goddamn universe - and he opens his mouth to do it, after they break apart momentarily, but then… then…

 _What the fuck_ , Cody thinks, blearily. _What. The. Fuck._

He’s lying on his back in bed, staring up at the ceiling through sleep-crusted eyes, and his phone’s alarm is screaming at him incessantly. He sits up to reach over and turn it off, and is horrified to realize, once he does, that he’d apparently jizzed in his pajama bottoms, like a helplessly horny teenager. “Oh my god,” he mutters to himself, dragging his hand over his face, shock and shame hitting him at the base of his stomach. He’s swimming in self-disgust as he stumbles out of bed to clean himself up, his brain buzzing.  
  
He thinks he must have gotten his wires crossed subconsciously, because he’d been watching porn before he fell asleep the night before, and Noel had texted him in the middle of it. This doesn’t make him feel any less guilty about his dream.

 _It doesn’t mean anything_ , he insists to himself firmly, _Stop thinking about it_.

But of course, this is the first dream he’s had in a while that his brain can actually manage to recall in explicit detail, and flashes of it keep rudely interrupting his morning without warning, making his skin flush and his jaw clench. It’s _fine_. He’s sure he’ll be over it soon enough. 

* * *

  
Cody’s still thinking about it hours later, when he and Noel are trawling the liquor aisle at the grocery store near Cody’s apartment, Noel talking a mile a minute as usual.

Noel slides a bottle into the basket Cody’s holding, and Cody gets stuck on the brief sight of his fingers wrapped around the neck of it. Noel has, like, objectively nice hands, is all. It’s not a weird thing to notice.

“What kinda snacks you want,” Noel asks, and Cody clears his throat, shaking himself inwardly.

“Whatever’s fine.”   
  
Noel raises his eyebrows at him dubiously. “You getting sick or something?”   
  
Cody flusters, offers Noel a weak shrug. He’s clearly doing a piss-poor job of acting natural. “I had, uh. A really big lunch.”  
  
His lunch had actually consisted of the last third of a stone-cold cup of coffee left over from breakfast, and two sleeves of Ritz crackers he’d unearthed from his pantry. His stomach reminds him of this sad fact by audibly protesting his lie, right on cue.

Noel grins at him, obviously delighted, and Cody groans, rubbing at his face. “Okay, yeah. I could eat a whole thing of Oreos right now. And, like, a metric fuckload of beef jerky.”   
  
“There’s my boy,” Noel says, and it’s so casual, lighthearted, but Cody can feel his face heating up in response. The memory of his dream has gotten definitively hazy around the edges by now, but he remembers the highlights, remembers Noel’s tongue in his mouth and the look on his face when they pulled apart to breathe.

He’s lost in it for a moment, standing stock-still, and he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it until Noel touches his elbow. “Cody,” he says, his voice intent, and Cody’s heart wrenches violently.

“Whuh?” He can’t bring himself to look directly into Noel’s stupid-pretty eyes, shadowed as they are by budding concern, so he casts his gaze vaguely downward, swallowing hard.   
  
“Are you sure you’re good? You’re so… distracted.”   
  
Cody nods abruptly. “I’m great. Really.”   
  
Noel’s hand drops away from Cody’s elbow, and Cody immediately misses the contact, which… _Why? What’s happening to you?_   
  
“Great,” Noel says, mouth quirked into a quizzical smile. And then, “Hold up, you got an… ” He reaches his hand out to Cody’s face, and Cody is too stunned to react, his heart hammering as Noel brushes his finger along his cheek. “... eyelash,” Noel finishes, holding it up for Cody to see, before he flicks it away callously.  
  
Cody lets out a heavy breath, both relieved and… _disappointed_ , actually. Fuck. He tries to mask it with snark. “What, no _make a wish_?”   
  
Noel just rolls his eyes. “C’mon dude, let’s get some highly processed, artery-clogging crap in you. Doctor’s orders.”   
  
“You’re a terrible influence,” Cody says, falling into step besides Noel as he heads for the snack aisle.  
  
“You love me for it, though.”   
  
“Hmm. Do I?” 

* * *

  
Cody, against his better judgment, is kind of tipsy, pressed up close to Noel on his couch, sharing the last beer from the four-pack with him. Cody had downed the other three himself, but insisted they split the last one, to which Noel eventually relented.  
  
“I had a dream about you last night,” Cody blurts out without thinking, the admission evoking a sharp sense of relief at first, like ripping off a band-aid, before it’s quickly chased by dread. _Why did you say that? Now you have to make something up_.  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
Noel passes the beer bottle back to Cody, their fingers brushing, and Cody drains the last of it in one go, the gears in his brain struggling to crank out a reasonable follow-up comment. He sets the empty bottle down with the others, blinking dopily.  
  
“What was it about,” Noel prompts, when Cody doesn’t say anything for another fifteen seconds.  
  
“Nothin’ interesting,” Cody says slowly, “Dunno why it came to mind.”   
  
“Aw, now I _have_ to know what it was. You’re lying about it.”   
  
Cody winces, ducks his head. “No, I’m not. It’s just not worth talking about.”   
  
“Really? I know all your tells. Your voice is doing that pitchy thing. Avoiding eye contact. Fingers all twitchy. You can’t bullshit me.”   
  
Cody chances a peek at Noel out of his periphery. He’s got his arms crossed now, this expectant look on his face. Cody slumps backward into the couch cushions, yanking the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. “Can we drop it, please? I shouldn’t’ve said anything.”   
  
Cody can hear Noel shifting across from him. “Whoa, you’re serious. The hell type of dream was it, to get you so defensive?”   
  
Cody pulls on the drawstrings of his hoodie so that the hood closes over his eyes and mouth. He wants to disappear entirely. He wants to dissolve into his own stomach acid.  
  
Noel scoots in even closer and throws his arm around Cody’s shoulders, saying, “I promise I won’t judge, dude, you can tell me. You’ve heard about all _my_ fucked-up dreams.”   
  
“None of those involved me,” Cody says stubbornly, his words slightly muffled by the fabric of his hood.  
  
“Okay, gimme a hint, at least. Was it something dark?”   
  
“Stop,” Cody says, and he’s trying not to _whine_ , but it’s hard not to in this situation.   
  
“You know where my threshold for disturbing shit sits, so I don’t get why you’d be making such a big deal about it… ”   
  
“Noel, man - ”   
  
“Unless,” Noel says, like he’s having an epiphany, and Cody does _not_ like where this is headed, “it was _sexual_.”   
  
Cody stumbles to his feet, yanks his shrunken hood off so he doesn’t trip and break his face. He thinks his ears are turning red, but it’s a little hard to tell through the cacophonous screech of his thoughts at the moment. “Oh, whaddaya know, my Uber’s here,” he says by rote, but he finds himself unable to take another step as Noel crows, “I _knew_ it,” beaming with sadistic glee.  
  
“F-fuck you, how could you possibly - ”  
  
“The way you’ve been acting today, dude? Let’s just say I had a hunch.”   
  
“Listen, alright, I fell asleep watching porn last night, and my brain must’ve…”   
  
“You gonna give me the spicy details, or nah?”   
  
“You’re such a dick,” Cody snaps, “I’m actually leaving now.”   
  
“This is your apartment,” Noel points out, muffling a laugh behind his palm.   
  
“Not anymore,” Cody says, his voice sharp, and then the utter stupidity of that remark registers. Some of the anger drains out of him, and he sucks in a breath. “Uh,” he says, as Noel bursts out laughing, hand clutched to his stomach, “I don’t even… know what I’m saying.”   
  
“Get back over here, dumbass,” Noel says between laughs, and Cody’s chest warms despite himself. He can’t help it - he’s developed a deep-rooted positive association to Noel’s laughter. He’s already having a difficult time remembering why he’s supposed to be mad.  
  
He reclaims his seat at Noel’s side and props his elbow on the arm of the couch, chin in his hand to hide his involuntary smile.  
  
“You know it’s chill, right? Your dream?” Noel asks him once he’s managed to stop laughing, one hand glancing off Cody’s shoulder.  
  
“Dude, it’s actually really embarrassing,” Cody says lightly, “I can’t believe I admitted to it.”   
  
“It’s more than chill,” Noel continues, “It’s flattering.”   
  
Cody turns his head to look at him, confusion choking his thoughts. “Huh?”   
  
“Yeah.” Noel’s expression has morphed into something serious, and when they make direct eye contact, Cody’s stomach flips over. “I _like_ the idea,” Noel says with conviction, and for a split second, Cody has no earthly idea how to respond.  
  
“You… you _do_?” His voice goes unflatteringly high at the end there.   
  
“Mm. What about you?”  
  
Cody stutters, looking away from the intensity in Noel’s gaze, heat starting to build inside him. “What… what _about_ me?”  
  
Noel’s response is immediate. “Did you like it?”   
  
Cody tries to breathe evenly, his heart rioting in his chest. “Uhhh,” he says vacantly.   
  
Noel swallows visibly, seems like he’s thinking hard about something for a minute. And then he quietly says, “How about we try it for real.”  
  
Cody thinks he’s blushed more today than he has in his entire life. “Are... are you actually saying - ”  
  
“Yeah,” Noel interrupts, his voice low, “If you want.”   
  
“I think… um, wow. Yes.”   
  
“Y’know, it might be interesting,” Noel says, like that is a meaningful excuse.   
  
“Interesting,” Cody echoes, “Right.”   
  
Noel is a little red in the face now too, and Cody is mesmerized by it.   
  
“Give me a play-by-play,” Noel says, finally averting his eyes, like he’s suddenly shy. It’s _cute_. Cody wants to _devour_ him.  
  
He clears his throat, shifts incrementally closer to Noel on the couch. Way too late, he says, “You’re fuckin’ with me,” and he hopes Noel isn't picking up on the dumb tremor in his voice.   
  
“Whatever makes you feel better,” Noel says irreverently, and his hand slides over to rest on Cody’s thigh, the warmth of it hitting Cody like a bolt of lightning. “Keep up, okay?”   
  
Cody starts to say something in his own defense, but the words die on his tongue when Noel gently cups the side of his neck with his other hand. Cody feels like a furnace, and he desperately wants to shuck his hoodie, but he’s afraid of what that might imply right now.  
  
Noel’s eyes are locked on Cody’s mouth for a long moment, before he quietly says, “I’m assuming you bottomed, in the dream.”  
  
Cody’s eyebrows furrow with indignation, even as his dick takes interest. “Why would you assume that?”  
  
Noel shrugs one shoulder, smiling slightly. “Another hunch.”  
  
Cody moves in to kiss him almost out of spite, and he can feel Noel’s smile against his mouth, his quickened heartbeat against his palm, and Cody is overwhelmed by it, so turned on he can’t think.  
  
Just when he’s deepening the kiss, daring to let his hand find the bare skin of Noel’s waist under his shirt, Noel pulls back and says, “Wait.”  
  
Cody, breathing too heavily, manages, “That bad?”   
  
“You’re drunk,” Noel says, squeezing Cody’s thigh in what is probably meant to be a reassuring gesture.  
  
Cody groans, slumping against the back of the couch. “I had two beers.”   
  
“Three and a half,” Noel corrects.   
  
“That’s literally nothing,” Cody says, insistent.   
  
“For someone with your fucked-up tolerance, maybe,” Noel concedes, “but I shouldn’t take any chances.”  
  
“You’re really blue-balling me here, dude,” Cody says.  
  
“I’m blue-balling myself too,” Noel says, “You’re not easy to resist, you know.”   
  
Cody feels his face and chest grow warm at the implicit praise in that statement. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, embarrassed. “Don’t say shit like that, you’re making it worse.”   
  
“You definitely bottomed in that dream,” Noel says, amusement clear in his voice.   
  
“Nuh-uh.”   
  
Noel laughs. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”   
  
Cody opens his eyes. “You mean, like… together?”   
  
Noel rises to his feet, turns to look down at Cody meaningfully. “Yes… if that’s okay.”  
  
Cody blinks, dazed. “Are you trying to make this harder on purpose?”   
  
Noel grins a little sheepishly. “Nah. I just don’t feel like sleeping on the couch tonight.”   
  
“Okay,” Cody says slowly, getting up. “I call big spoon.”  
  
Noel looks slightly taken aback, as if spooning _wasn’t_ the natural conclusion here, but there’s a levity to his words when he says, “Of course you do.”  
  
After Noel, who keeps his own toiletries kit at Cody’s place, berates Cody into also brushing his teeth, and they strip down to T-shirts and boxers, they finally turn the lights out and climb into bed.  
  
Cody’s glommed onto Noel’s back like an octopus, their limbs tangled, and he already feels himself succumbing to sleep despite the novelty of their situation.  
  
“This’s nice,” Cody says, stifling a yawn against the back of Noel’s neck. He feels Noel shiver.  
  
“Shut up,” Noel breathes.  
  
Cody can’t help but press a chaste kiss to the feverish skin of his neck in response. 

* * *

  
When Cody wakes up at the crack of dawn, he finds, to his surprise, that Noel is awake too.  
  
Cody asks him how he slept, and Noel grumbles something sardonic about Cody’s body heat and his mouth-breathing. Cody kisses him to get him to stop complaining, which works pretty well for a few minutes, both of them losing themselves to the slick heat of it, fingers traversing the planes of each other’s bodies. But then Noel breaks away with a wince and says, “Morning breath.” At least he has the decency to sound apologetic.  
  
Cody, unwilling to get out of bed just yet, offers to suck him off instead, and Noel breathlessly agrees.  
  
Noel comes with Cody’s name halfway out of his mouth, and Cody swallows as much as he can, even more eager to please than usual, because it’s _Noel_.  
  
Noel says, “You’re _so_ _good_ ,” his voice trashed, and Cody beams at him, his heart swelling with pride.  
  
Noel takes Cody in his hand, drives him to his own orgasm, and Cody muffles a shout in Noel’s shoulder, shaking through it. Noel strokes a hand through Cody’s hair while he’s basking in his afterglow, and Cody feels emboldened enough to ask, “Are we gonna do this again?”   
  
Noel is silent for a second, then cautiously replies, “Only if you want to.”   
  
Cody burrows his head in Noel’s chest. “Sometimes you’re really stupid.”  
  
“Glass fuckin' houses, Cody.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at writing smut please don't bully me for half-assing it. This is just a silly thing I threw together in between other fic I'm slowwwly working on. Posting close to 2 AM on a work night because I hate myself, actually.
> 
> And on a more serious note, I hope you're all staying safe and sane these days.


End file.
